School House Blues
by Chibi no Miko
Summary: The trigun cast as if thry were in kindergarten (or around there) R+R please!!!


Author's Notes: This is my first (and probably only) Trigun fic. Now this basically taking our beloved Trigun characters and putting them where none of the events in Trigun ever happened. Rather they are all in kindergarten (for the exception of Knives, Legato, and other missalanious characters) And they are all about five or six. If you have seen Trigun then you will be great. This is almost a complete mirror and there are many hidden meanings. As an example, The concept of Vash's "problems" are the same as his little problem with the whole 'worth 60 billion double dollars' Got it? Hope so!   
  
School House Blues  
  
"Children!!! Attention, class!" a ring of two crisp claps were heard. " Now I would like all of you to welcome the newest member of our class. Vash." She stepped aside to revel a young boy of about 7 behind her. He had short, blonde hair and his eyes were a friendly sky blue. "He and his brother, Knives, who is in the classroom next-door, will be here for the remainder of the school year. Please make him feel welcome." The teacher smiled and walked over to her desk. She scanned some kind of notepad and walked back over to Vash.   
"Meryl!" The teachers eyes fell of the rather short girl in the front desk. She had shiny black hair that had been cut short and large blue eyes. "I want you to help Vash get around for awhile; show him around, get him some friends, and of course make him aware of our high, school standards. I'm afraid he had some,... problems in his old school. Oh, and why don't you have Mille help you as well."   
Meryl looked at the young boy in front of her and sighed. "Yes, Miss Canarei."  
"Good. Vash, why don't you go sit behind Meryl and we'll get you all set."  
***  
"Recess!"   
"Meryl! Wait for me!!"   
The girl turned to face her friend as the rest of the class poured outside for recess. "What is it, Mille?"  
"Vash is gone."  
Meryl looked over the much taller girl's features. She was surprised that Millie was so worried over helping Vash. "Don't worry. He's right there making goglely eyes at that girl...... Wait a minute!" She opened her eyes in pure disbelief. It wasn't two minutes and he was already chasing girls. What kind of parents did this kid have?   
"You weirdo!" Meryl's notebook crashed down on the boy's spiky hair. "You just wait till I get my hands on you!!!!"  
He , at first seemed unfazed by the girl's sudden outburst. He would simply ignore the fact that her notebook was stuck in his hair. No, he wouldn't be so weak. "Ew!!! Girl cooties!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Get 'em off! Get 'em off!!!!"   
That was he called cool and collective.   
That's probably why he was in kindergarten when he was 7. Or was that eight.  
Anyway...  
"Whadd'ya mean 'giving you girl cooties! You were trying to touched that girl"   
Vash's eyes started to go glaze over and he gave the girl a romantic stare. Or at least as well as he could manage. "I know." The girl he had been staring at caught sight of him and ran off. "Noooo!!!!! Wait for me."  
"I don't think so. " Meryl caught the boy's red shirt before he ran off to chase the girl. "Where do you think you're going? I don't need you to get me in trouble."   
"Meryl! Meryl!" Millie came over to where Vash and Meryl were. "Hey what are you doing to Vash. He looks funny."   
Meryl let go of Vash and ignored the fact that he fell, face first in the sand. "Hey!!! Why are you so mean to me!?!?!?" Tears began to well up in his eyes and flowed like two little rivers.   
"And you call yourself a man?"   
The trio looked over to a boy with dark hair. He had on dark plastic glasses on and a lollipop in his mouth. "Men don't cry." He walked over to Vash and helped him up.   
"Hi there, Nick!" Millie smiled and waved. "I thought your father had to move again."   
He took off his glasses and put them in the front pocket of his black shirt. "That eager to get rid of me? Well, dad has to stay here for a long time. I forget why." He turned back to Vash. "And you are?"  
Vash sniffled once. "I'm Vash."   
"I'm Nick Wolfwood, but you can call me Wolfwood."  
Not used to the lastname familiarity Vash asked. "Why do you want people to call you by your lastname?"  
"I have no idea."  
  
All of a sudden a voice rings over the playground. "Snack time, children!!!"  
  
We see Vash's tears dry up and start to sparkle at the mention of 'snack'. By the end of 'time' he had already raced to the table where they had the snacks and by the last echo of 'children' he had already eaten all of the donuts.  
"VASH!!!!"   
  
  
Author notes: So what do you think of the first chapter? 


End file.
